


Some Nights

by bowlerhatfringe



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Glee, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, AnderBros, Blaine And Purple Spandex, Blaine Has No Powers But Kicks Ass, Blaine-Anderson-Stark, Clint Cooks and Shit, Cooper Gives Sage Advice, Copious Fluff, Crack, Dalton Warblers Being Dorks, Darcy Tasers Shit, F/M, Gen, Horribly Short Chapters, Identity Porn, In Which Kurt Hates Supers, Loki Spits In Everyone's Drinks, M/M, Possible OOC-ness, Rachel Will Hunt You Down And Make You Love Her, Steve Is A Step-Daddy, Super Hero Family Boding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerhatfringe/pseuds/bowlerhatfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine is Blaine Anderson-Stark, Clint is a therapeutic chef, Kurt doesn’t understand why Blaine has spandex under his clothes, Steve still can’t get drunk, and Tony is a good Dad. DISCONTINUED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Tumblr/RL friends who spurred me on with a Gleevengers idea; I honestly wouldn't have thought of it by myself. Also to anyone reading this: these are short chapters, always posted on my Tumblr first and foremost. I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it; I think this will go on for a long time. :)

Blaine Anderson-Stark would like to say he has a relatively normal life, but sadly, that is not the case when you spend most of your life living in a mansion filled to the brim with your Dad’s PA, a British AI, a few mutants, a handful of superheroes, and a particularly amusing God.

Oh, and Blaine’s Dad is Tony Stark.

What?  _Anthony Edward Stark?_  Genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist,  _Tony Stark?_

Yes. Yes indeed.

So, instead of the average two-parents, one point five children and a golden retriever dog named Sparky, Blaine had the following:

  * One (1) alcoholic, irresponsible Dad who, despite his faults, Blaine loves with all his heart because his Dad is the  _best Dad in the entire multiple universes_   **ever**.
  * (One (1) AI named JARVIS who managed to sound sassy/disciplining when telling Blaine to  _please young master, remove your socks from the ceiling security camera 5B before I remove them myself._
  * One (1) Pepper Potts, who was pretty, kind, and could invoke the fear of God in his Dad.
  * Seven (7) Avengers who offered helpful, alarming, dangerous, and often crazy advice: Bruce Banner, T’Challa, Peter Parker, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, and Thor: Odin’s Son™.



So Blaine’s family was a mix of crazy, strong, out of this world, and did Blaine mention  _crazy_?

Blaine’s childhood was definitely not sunshines, rainbows, and all-the-happy-things. There were a lot of birthdays that got interrupted thanks to Bank Break Ins, Evil Villains Trying To Enslave The World, and Blaine Getting Kidnapped By An Idiotic Villain Who Obviously Doesn’t Know How Protective His Father Is. Blaine’s proud to say that even in the mess of all this, Blaine still remains one of the  _two_  people that Dad can actually remember said persons birthdays.

His Dad was always extravagant when it came to giving, and for Blaine’s first ten birthday’s, Blaine got the most insane things. Such as hover shoes, bow-tie ninja stars (which, admittedly, came in handy when The Enchantress thought she’d try to steal Little Blaine in the middle of the night), a cat (his name is Marc Jacob, MJ for short. Peter is very amused by this.), and even a state of the art music software program (tweaked by his Dad).

After Blaine awkwardly expressed his dislike for big things to Steve one birthday eve, Blaine was surprised that every other birthday after that, his Dad managed to get him the  _exact_  things he loved: sheet music, cardigans, new guitar picks, and hair gel (don’t even judge Blaine, okay? Gel goes quick and it gets expensive!).

One birthday Dad, even though he and Mom  _hate_  each other, sent the private jet to pick Cooper (his half-brother) and Mom up for his 13th and 14th birthday.

Blaine’s had reporters shove mics in his face and ask if he hates his Dad’s behaviour. Because, if Blaine was being honest, his Dad doesn’t hold back  _anything_  for the media. If he’s hammered at a bar, everyone knows. If he slept with the very bodacious board director from a meeting last January, everyone  _knew_. So, yeah, even though Dad screws up board meetings, stocks, and a lot of other things, Blaine knows that Dad tries his damndest to do  _everything_  for Blaine.

It was sort of how Pepper described it (despite the fact Blaine blushed furiously and denied it): Blaine is the center of Dad’s universe.

Blaine, when he thinks of Pepper’s words, is always curled up on the loveseat near the television set. He usually has a  _Vogue_ magazine and a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hands. If he’s lucky, the red comforter will be draped across the loveseat so he can later cocoon himself in it. It’s at these moments when he’s relaxing with the team and his Dad that he’s reminded of the universe and how it relies on planets and stars and life. For example, Blaine thinks of affection and banter when he sees Natasha sitting on the floor curled into Clint, Clint playing with her hair while yelling obscenities at the current T.V program. There’s Peter, too, who hangs from the ceiling and glares with Clint. Blaine thinks of comfort when he glances at the other couch where Bruce petting Blaine’s cat MJ, scratching the ginger fur with care. He thinks of the hilarity that ensues when he catches Thor conversing with JARVIS, addressing him as the “ethereal voice in the ceiling”. Usually half-way through a  _Vogue_ , Blaine will notice T’Challa quietly meditating and trying not to smile because Jan is teasing Hank to the point where he turns pink. And finally, there’s his Dad, messing around on his tablet with his feet kicked up on the coffee table, followed by Steve tucked closely to him who is sleeping and snoring lightly. Blaine smiles to himself.

He loves his crazy family.


	2. Ohio & Clint-isms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, asking Dad if he could go to a private boys’ academy in Ohio first thing in the morning, is a bad idea.

In hindsight, asking Dad if he could go to a private boys’ academy in Ohio first thing in the morning, is a  _bad_  idea.

“You want to  _what_?” Dad blurts out, coffee mug falling out of his hands. Jan swoops in and catches it, wings fluttering behind her as she eases her way up slowly to place the mug on the counter.

“Tony, be more careful.” she chides, but she’s laughing and his Dad glares at her.

“ _Ohio,_  Dad.” Blaine tries again, a little more slowly. “Coop said Dalton has free tuition for honor roll students, and look at the brochures! The classes are  _amazing_! They have scholarship opportunities for  _full rides_!”

“Blainers, you and me both know  _money_  isn’t an issue in this household.” Dad says skeptically. Blaine scratches the back of his neck at his Dad’s scrutinizing stare, and just as things get  _horribly awkward_ , Steve walks in.

“What’s all the morning fuss?” he asks in his usual, I’m-Way-Too-Chipper-In-The-Morning-Voice. Jan returns to her full size, perched on the kitchen island with her legs crossed.

“Blaine wants to go to Ohio.”

Steve blinks at Blaine. “You want to live with Amanda?” Dad visibly twitches at his Mom’s name. Blaine shakes his head immediately.

“No! I love it here! I love you, Dad,  _and_ the team.” Blaine says, eyes widening at Dad imploringly. Tony visibly relaxes, eyes softening but mouth still set in a frown. “But, I miss Coop. And he’s at Dalton for his final year and I think it would be cool to spend at least  _one_  school year with him. I’m a tired of being home schooled.”

“You know exactly why you’re home schooled.” Dad says. Steve puts a hand on Dad’s shoulder, but Dad shrugs it off. “Those  _boys_ -“

“Were stupid, idiotic, and complete homophobes.” Jan says. “It’s been two years since then, Tony. I think Blaine is  _trying_  to tell you, in a polite way, to stop being an overprotective mother hen.” Blaine sends a “thank-you” glance at her, and she winks at him. She’s being unusually serious- “But I also think Blaine just want to meet some boys his age, if you know what I mean.”  _Annnd_ there is the Jan he knows. Blaine flushes a deep red as his Dad chuckles. But, at least Dad is amused, right?

While his Dad is still positive, he should probably start listing benefits. This is also apparently the moment where Clint and Natasha walk in, followed by Peter in a ratty robe and Thor rubbing at his eyes. (T’Challa is mostly likely sleeping and Bruce is probably listening to the morning News in the entertainment room.) Blaine, as always when he becomes flustered, begins to gesticulate wildly.

“I mean, with me gone, you won’t have to worry about me being kidnapped and held for ransom-not like I can’t take care of myself or anything-and you can,” he’s grasping for straws now. Time to use the most pathetic example he can muster: “You can be more  _available_  for the company!”

Jan snorts and Natasha clutches her stomach, bursting out with laughter. Blaine flushes. Dad snorts and leans across the island to ruffle Blaine’s hair. Blaine grimaces because it’s gel-less and horrific. His Dad  _knows_ he hates having his hair mussed.

“I think Blaine should go.” Clint says. Everyone’s attention goes to him, and Blaine feels his mouth gape. Clint turns away from the stove that he was pre-heating. Wait, when did Clint start cooking pancakes? Blaine doesn’t have a moment to speculate because Clint says, “Blaine has got to be more than bored with his Dad macking on Captain America by now. And Bruce smashing the televisions.”

Blaine slouches on the stool and buries his face into his hands. “Oh my God, Clint, I  _so_  could have done  _without_ the mental image.”

“I don’t know, I sort of liked it.” Dad says. Blaine groans in mortification and when he looks backs up, he’s half-glaring at Dad but also half-smirking when sees that at least  _Steve_ is blushing in embarrassment.

Clint turns back to his pancakes. “Blaine is isolated in a fancy mansion with people twice his age. He’s been homeschooled for two years and  _thank God_ you train him or else he’d be so flabby he’d make the Blob jealous.” Clint flips a pancake perfectly. “This could be good for him. Living independently from his family for awhile.”

Natasha smiles. “And that has been the end of ‘Clint-isms’ for the day.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I don’t know how you manage to only make sense when you bake.”

Dad runs his hands through his hair multiple times before he twitches, grabbing for his coffee and taking a gulp. He’s slamming the mug on the countertop as he says, “Fine. But I’m not talking to Amanda.”

Blaine shot from his seat and hugged his Dad tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Clint needs to give his two-cents every so often. From his nest. Where he watches things unfold. Yesssss.


	3. Packing & Limo Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes that moment to swing in. He pauses, then grins. “Father-son bonding?”

Blaine is landing a perfect right hook at the magnet-reinforced punching bag when his Dad enters the training room. Blaine turns, wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead, and tilts his head to the side. “You need something?” It comes out a bit ruder than Blaine intended, and he visibly winces. Dad knows him though and doesn’t comment on that. However, he does gesture at Blaine. 

“Do you… got everything packed? Cause it would suck if you got all the way out there and then I had to fly over in my suit and give you your suit case because believe me, the amount of bug entrails on your luggage would  _not_  be my fault.”

Blaine laughs, pulling his gloves off. “I got everything, Dad.” He smirks. “I have a feeling you’ll be checking up on me, anyway.”

Dad shifts awkwardly and raises an arm, but lets it drop. “Right. Well. Your flight leaves in three hours so I guess we should get the car ready.”

“I’m really happy you’re letting me do this.” Blaine smiles. His Dad sort of crumples and Blaine is scooped into a hug.

“We’re Skyping whether you’re doing your fancy-smancy skin routine or not, squirt.” Blaine nods in agreement, and suddenly Dad noogies him. Blaine yelps, trying to pull away.

“Dad! I have gel in! You’re going to encourage split ends- _oww!”_ Blaine shouts.

Peter takes that moment to swing in. He pauses, then grins. “Father-son bonding?”

Dad nods, Blaine squeaks, and Peter watches.

One hour later Blaine is in the car, Happy driving the limo and all of his family seated. It’s arranged so Jan, Blaine, Natasha, Clint, T’Challa and Thor have their backs to Happy, but are facing Hank, Pepper, Tony, Peter, Steve, and Bruce (in that exact order, of course).

Natasha sips at her martini and says to Hank, “Maybe we should give some to Blaine. Get him ready for all the dorm parties he’ll be getting in to.”

Hank raises an eyebrow. “Are you encouraging underage intoxication?”

Jan rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. “Duh, why not!”

Blaine politely declines the shirley temple Natasha offers, topped off with a pink umbrella (she’s awfully fond of the limo bar). Blaine has a nagging suspicion that he  _probably_  doesn’t hold alcohol well.

(Plus he’s seen what it has done to his Dad. Who knows how Blaine might react?)

Pepper, across from Blaine, taps Blaine’s knee with her clipboard. Pepper smiles prettily. “I’ve rearranged Tony’s schedule tomorrow so you two can Skype after your first day. You should be thankful,” She looks at Tony, who is playing Angry Birds on his tablet, and mock-scowls (then again, it was probably a real scowl). “He had three board meetings with the Tokyo department, not to mention the phone-confrence he was supposed to participate in that included some very important Senators.”

Tony’s tablet shrieks with the noises of the birds, a sign of victory, and he looks up, winking. “And that’s why you love me, Pep.”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “That’s Steve and Blaine’s job.” Steve looks up from the movie on Bruce’s iPod.

“What about me?”

“Nothing.” Pepper says quickly and Steve shrugs. Blaine laughs happily, and this earns another award-winning smile from almost everyone in the limo. Blaine feels like he’s been wrapped in a thousand blankets, because he feels safe, warm and comfortable. Then again, a thousand blankets was  _a lot_ of layers and could possibly strangle someone.

Blaine needs to work on his metaphors.

This (the stupid, silly, happy group smiling) has apparently inspired Pepper, because she’s pulling a brochure off her clipboard excitedly. “Blaine! You said you already looked over the Dalton brochures, correct?”

“Yeah,” Blaine takes the proffered flyer and stares at it dumbly. Pepper is pratically vibrating in her seat. “What about it?” he asks.

“Well you missed something.” She leans forward and opens the brochure in Blaine’s hand, pointed excitedly at the bolded headline. “They have a  _Glee_ club!”

Blaine blinks. And blinks again. Jan shuffles closer and smiles. “Ah well will you look at that! Blainers can sing his heart out!”

Hank nods in approval. “I remember your sectionals performance when you were just a tyke.”

Tony pauses his game and frowns. “Blaine? You okay?”

Blaine is still blinking stupidly. T’Challa opens his eyes where he was seemingly sleeping. “Blaine?”

Blaine stutters awkwardly. Then he looks at Pepper, then back at the flyer. “Glee club?” he manages to choke out. “Wouldn’t that… uh, attract attention?”

One of the things his Dad had made Blaine  _promise_  before agreeing to send him to Ohio was that Blaine had to stay low. If word got out Tony Stark’s kid was going to a unsecure, classy rich-kid school in  _Ohio_ , that would attract papparzzi and possibly overly-ambitious villains. Glee clubs were… well, they would only make Blaine  _more_  of an outsider. He was already openly gay, and enrolling in a prep school  _then_  a glee club was  _begging_  for Blaine to get mauled by a meaty jock.

Tony shakes his hand in dissmisal. “Psh. You’re just singing. It’s not like you have pipes of steel that break windows like those kids with Prof. X.”

Pepper nods earnestly. “You haven’t sung at public events in  _ages_! They made you so happy! And your Dad, too! Do you know how many videos we’ve recorded—”

“ _And_  that’s enough, Pepper!” Tony squawks, trying to close Pepper’s mouth with his tablet. Peter is whacked with it instead, and his elbow hits Bruce in the jaw.   
  
Now, this wouldn’t have been such a big deal if it weren’t for the fact for the past  _week_ , Peter has been pulling tiny, but still annoying, pranks on Bruce. Bruce is, as he has stated, “Always angry” (Blaine doesn’t believe that for a second). But.  _But_. He has been more grumpy as of late and well, Peter whacking him in the face was the last straw.

It takes a second for Blaine to react and go,  _oh shit Bruce just got hit_  before he readies himself for the invetiable Hulk-out. Clint freezes, Natasha with her arms out, Thor shouting “Halt!”, Tony grabbing for Blaine, Pepper ducking, Jan squeaking and grabbing a surprised Hank, T’Challa tensing, and Steve shoving Peter down so the guy will get minimal damage.

“ _Happy, get ready for a Hulk-out_!” Tony shouts, and Happy swerves into another lane, getting honked at by two other cars.

And then the Limo bursts open.


	4. Airport Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ow.” Blaine grumbles as Jan attends to his cheek wound. Jan tuts at him.

“Ow.” Blaine grumbles as Jan attends to his cheek wound. Jan tuts at him.

They’re at the airport, getting weird looks from surrounding travellers. The paparazzi followed them from the highway, and they’re having photos snapped left and right and Blaine is more than thankful for the fact Jan and Natasha are blocking him.

It’s a well known fact Blaine is Tony’s son, but things have changed from when he was a toddler and a little rug-rat. He’s been almost completely removed from the media since he’s been eleven, and he appreciates it. He couldn’t stand to have special treatment just because of who his family is.

Anyway, it turns out Dad messed up the time and they actually had another hour to go before Blaine takes off. Which, was a blessing, because the moment the limo busted open, Blaine knew he was going to be late.

Blaine had been shoved out of the car and Natasha had been trying to get the Hulk to stop batting his fist at Peter, who was apologizing  _a lot_. Blaine had been a bit dazed on the pavement, staring up at HulkHulk, who was “rargh”ing and “wargh”ing. When the lights started swirling and meeting together, his vision blurring, Blaine registered Steve shaking his shoulder and asking if he was okay. Apparently, Blaine didn’t reply. Which had led to Steve frantically calling over Tony, who was nursing a rather bad cheek-cut. Out of everyone, Blaine was the most unscathed.

Back to the present: Bruce was sitting with Blaine, apologizing profusely. Blaine sympathetically patted Bruce’s shoulder. “I know you didn’t mean it, Uncle B.” Bruce relaxes at the nickname, and Jan rolls her eyes affectionately.

“Honestly. Blaine, you know exactly how to butter up, forgive, and make every Avenger feel bad for you just with a single nickname or pout.”

“I do take pride in that skill.” Blaine smirks. Tony is waving to some paparazii as he returns from a gift shop, a huge black sweater with the American flag pasted on the sides. The paparazzi part, to Blaine’s amusement, much like the Red Sea when his Dad comes over (his Dad is obviously amused by this too, if the grin on his face means anything). Steve is following behind him, and suddenly, Jan and Natasha are pushed aside as Dad is pulling the sweater over Blaine’s face.

“Mmph!” Blaine protests, muffled.

Jan holds Blaine’s arms up and they’ve got the sweater on him, and just when Blaine’s about to snap at his Dad (“I can dress myself you know!”), he has sunglasses shoved on his face. “There. Perfect. You look like Clint when he has a hangover.” Dad says in approval. Jan giggles.

T’Challa comes over, Thor right behind him. “We have acquired Blaine’s ticket.”

Hank has Blaine’s luggage, liberally applying ducktape to it like no other. Clint watches with a maniacal grin.

Blaine sighs, rests his chin on his palm, and says to his Dad, “Well, this is off to a great start.”

Dad laughs.


	5. Meet The Warblers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is little stary eyed.

“I’m Wes.”

“I’m David.”

“I’m Nick and he’s Jeff.”

Blaine is little stary eyed.

He’s currently in the school common room, the Harold Dorms, and is more than a little lost. Orientation was an hour ago, and he has no cellphone connection; he couldn’t even find a  _teacher_. Then he spotted a group of boys by the fireplace, singing and playing guitar and  _mother of God_ , it was like a Disney movie.

Blaine has always had a fondness for Disney movies, though.

Blaine must have been stepping  _way_  too loudly (in a way that T’Challa and Natasha would’ve been  _ashamed_ ), because the boys had stopped, turned, blinked, smile, stood up, and were now introducing themsevles.

Needless to say, Blaine is a little swept off his feet.

“I-I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson.” He shakes each of their hands, and he fixes them a paparazzi smile, complete with shining teeth. “Nice to meet you all.”

Jeff, the blonde one, rocks on the heels of his feet excitedly. “I’ve never seen you here before! Nick and I  _know everyone_ , believe me.”

“You mean  _prank_  everyone.” Wes mutters.

“Wes, you wound me.” Jeff whines.

Blaine feels out of the loop with these boys grinning at each other, like this is natural occurance (which it probably is, judging by Wes’ exasperated look). Blaine wants to walk away or something, but he’s lost, lonely, and he wants to set up his laptop so he can Skype with his family to ease the homesickness he’s feeling.

He must have drifted off in his day dream of New York, because David pats his shoulder and Blaine startles. Nick looks concerned, and Blaine easily deflects any tension with a chipper, “So, how does a guy find some directions in this place?”


	6. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just Blaine’s luck that his roommate is a huge superhero fan.

It’s just Blaine’s luck that his roommate is a huge superhero fan.

His name is Josh, and he’s the biggest fanboy Blaine’s ever encountered. He follows the Marvel issued comics, he has posters of his Dad and  _even Hawkeye_  pasted on his wall. His laptop is littered with superhero logos and even his  _clothes_  scream “UTTERLY OBSESSED”.

Blaine finished packing half an hour ago, and now he’s setting up his laptop (StarkTech, of course). Josh comes over, GameBoy Colour in hand. He whistles appreciatetively.

“Woah,” he says in awe. “That model isn’t supposed to be out on the market until 2014!” Josh goes closer and pokes the sleek, black laptop.

Blaine shrugs sheepishly. “My Dad’s got connections.” He turns it on and he is thankful the username is only “blainers” rather than “Blaine-Anderson-Stark” like his desktop at home. Blaine enters in his password and immediately JARVIS sounds from his computer.

“ _Good evening, Blaine.”_ Blaine smiles and his eyes feel a little watery. Geez, if being away from his family for less than 24 hours is doing this to him, he really needs to work on his emotions.  _“Your father has set up a personal wi-fi connection that overrides the school network. Your father’s secure network at the mansion has been modified to allow you full access—_ ”

“I know, I know.” Blaine says, and he touches the screen and starts placing apps into the recyling bin. God, Clint just  _littered_ his dsektop with ridiculous games. Josh grabs the nearby stool and plants himself down. Blaine taps the Skype symbol and expands the Skype screen with both his index fingers. He taps “Dad” and then the call symbol.

“ _Dialling.”_ JARVIS says.

Blaine looks at Josh, hoping his face is pleading looking enough. Josh sighs. “Fine, fine, I’ll go. But you’ll be showing me more of this  _gorgeous_  piece of tech later.”

“I’ll try not to think of that as a pickup line,” Blaine jokes. Josh chuckles and goes back to his side of the room. Blaine grabs his head phones, hurriedly pluggging them in. “Ready, JARVIS.” Blaine says.


	7. Skype Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Incoming call from Blaine.” JARVIS annouces, snapping Tony out of his nervous fit.

Tony’s knee is bouncing up and down, pencil in his mouth and teeth chewing. He’s seated in the meeting hall, a loading Skype symbol hovering above the desk. He looks at his watch, looks back at the hologram, then he repeats the process six more times.  
  


 _“Incoming call from Blaine.”_ JARVIS annouces, snapping Tony out of his nervous fit. Tony flings his pencil at the “accept call” and it makes a pinball victory noise; extravagant yellow, orange, and red lights flaring for a few seconds. Immediately after, Blaine is there. Well, on the holographic screen.  
  


Tony runs both hands through his hair and slouches in the chair. “Blainers, Blainers, _Blainers_.” God, his son has only been away for what, eight hours? Less? Tony doesn’t know or care.  
  


Blaine grins stupidly.  _“Dad, Dad,_ Dad.” he mimics, because he’s just as ridiculous as Tony is. Speaking of ridiculous, Blaine is in the cheesiest looking blazer Tony has ever _seen_ , and that’s saying something. He looks like he’s off the cover of some preppy catalogue, with his gelled hair and dorky grin. Blaine’s eyes go to the left, as if noticing something in the corner of his eye, and Tony can see the flush rise on his cheeks.   
  
“What’s the problem?” he asks.   
  


Blaine coughs and says, “Uh, roommate giving the weird eyes.”  
  


“I can imagine.” Tony says. “You’re probably scarring him for life.”  
  


“Well, probably not. He is a superhero fan; you know how the fan boys can be.”  
  


“You got a comic-dork for a roommate?” Tony laughs out loud. “That’s precious.”  
  


Blaine huffs, “Don’t pretend to be amused, Dad. You secretly love that someone who worships the ground that Iron Man walks on is here with me.” Blaine looks to the side again. “No offense, Josh.”   
  


“It’s not much of a secret if I admit it.” shrugs Tony easily. The banter is easy between them, and Tony has never been more thankful for technology at this very moment. “So, how’s the school treating you? You haven’t been batting your eyes at the boys, have you?”  
  


Blaine squirms in his seat; Tony takes pride in embarrassing his son. This whole, “mortify your kid until they pass from all the blood rushing to their face” is one of the perks of being a parent. “Dad! God, I can take others making jokes about my non-existent,” his voices drops to a murmur, “ _romance_  life, but it’s  _horrible_  when you do. Do you know how creepy it sounds? It’s almost as bad as The Talk.”   
  


Tony straightens in the chair he’s in, putting on his mock-stern face. “Son, there comes a time in every man’s life—”  
  


“Dad so help me god if you try and finish that sentence—”  
  


“Where he needs to get laid—”  
  


“Ohmygod  _Dad_!”  
  


“Kidding! If any guy lays his grubby meat paws on you—” Blaine’s eyes go so comically wide, Tony worries they might fall out. But he’s on a roll so: “I’ll personally aim a repulsor blast at his genitals so he can never poke his dick at things again.”  
  


Blaine buries his face in his hands. “What did I do in my past life to deserve this?”  
  


“You were probably a travelling salesmen.” Tony offers. Then he repeats his question. “How are you holding up over there, squirt?”  
  


Blaine peeks from the spaces between his fingers. “Mmmfh.” Tony gives Blaine a dubious look and Blaine removes his hands. “Er, well, I got lost.”  
  


“I’m not surprised. I had Pepper kidnap your phone so I could install the school map on there. Didn’t you check?” Tony asks.  
  


Blaine blinks, smacks his forehead, and groans. “I am so stupid.”  
  


“That you are, Blainers. But, you get it from me so it’s endearing.”  
  


“I’m pretty sure the only person who finds your stupidity endearing is, hm,  _no one_.” Blaine says with sass. Tony lets out a bark of laughter.  
  


“You know, back when I was a kid, if we talked with a mouth like yours—”  
  


“I’d get smacked with a ruler, put in prison, teeth pulled, out, chastity belt, insert other medieval punishments here.” Blaine rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning like a dork. Tony feels his heart swell and he sort of wants to kick himself for letting Blaine go to Ohio. But Blaine looks so happy…  
  


“I can’t even begin to tell you how stoked I am for you letting me come here. I know I keep saying that, but,  _Dad_.” Blaine looks so excitedly suddenly, and Tony is forever around his son’s pinkie, isn’t he? “Everyone here is  _so_  nice and I already made some friends! Best part is they’re from Glee club—they’re called the Warblers here—so they hooked me up with an audition!”  
  


“Welcome to the Jungle. Guns and Roses.” Tony says immediately.  
  


“Dad. I will not sing that for my audition. I was thinking something from  _Saturday Night Fever_.” Blaine says, looking a bit dazed.  _Agh_ , Blaine’s imagining Travolta dancing again. Tony crinkles his nose in distaste.  
  


“I will hide all your records here at the mansion if you sing  _You Should Be Dancing_.”   
  


“Dad I’m so proud of you! You remembered the song!” Blaine squeaks a bit. Tony barely holds back an onslaught of laughter. And by barely, he means, he completely outright laughs at Blaine. Blaine crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.  
  


“It’s got a great groove.”  
  


“Squirt, you’re not picking up any boys using words like “groove”.”  
  


“Not that you’ll let me pick them up any, anyway.”  
  


“Precisely.” Tony smiles.  
  


Blaine makes a “hmmm” noise and appears to be thinking. Then he gasps. “ _Fighter!_  I can sing that! It’s sort of like an intense ballad, right?”  
  


“Christina  _Aguilera_? Son, sometimes I worry about you and your need to sing solo proud-woman songs.”  
  


“Okay, Beyonce was  _one time_. Let it go.”  
  


“You jumped up on the island and sang with the wisk.”  
  


“I was  _trying_  to make a point about her excellent stage presence.”    
  


“Which you didn’t inherit from me.” Tony gestures to himself, a little (read: completely) smugly. “I know how to bring the party.”  
  


“Your charisma is the only thing keep Steve around.” Blaine jokes. Tony gives a mock-gasp.  
  


“Blaine, I am truly offended that you think me, your father, cannot keep a man hooked.”  
  


“Steve is the only man you’ve ever tried to “hook”, Dad.”  
  


“And look how long he’s stayed with me. I am so badass.”

  
“Shut up Dad. You’re such a dork.”  
  


“Says the squirt in the uniform.”  
  


Blaine giggles and then he slaps a hand over his mouth quickly. Tony snorts and eyes his son affectionately. “I’m happy you’re happy.” Yes. This is why Tony went to school and aced all his classes. To butcher his sentences. Woo.

 

“I do miss you, you know.” Blaine shifts awkwardly and suddenly the silly mood is gone. “It’s going to be weird being here without chaos.”

 

“And to think, I was going to let you tag along on missions.”

 

Blaine’s attention is immediately focused on him, not the keyboard. “Wait, what?”

 

Tony shakes his head. “Kidding. You know my policy.”

 

“Yeah, I do. Not allowed on missions until I magically inherit super powers or build an armour.” He whispers, because apparently his superhero roommate is nosy. Or something like that, Tony assumes. Blaine sighs. “Curfew is coming up.”

 

Tony frowns. “Well that royally sucks.”

 

“Yeah. Next time I’ll log on earlier so we can talk longer.”

 

They’re silent for many minutes, both not looking at each other. But it’s not uncomfortable; they may be miles away, but it’s still easy to enjoy each other’s company in peace. Eventually, Tony breaks the silence. “Well I’ll let you go, then.” He clears his throat and looks Blaine right in the eye. “Love you, squirt.”

 

Blaine’s smile is a little watery. “Love you too, Dad. Tell the team I said goodnight.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Blaine gives a little finger-wave, and the screen shuts off on his end. Tony claps his hands and the holographic screen turns off.

 

_“Sir, shall I in unlock the doors now?”_

_  
_

“Sure thing, JARVIS.” Tony says. The meeting room doors open immediately, and Tony could quite nearly roll his eyes when he sees Steve and Jan, both nearly toppling over as they had had themselves pressed up against the door to eavesdrop. Tony’s about to say something sarcastic to them when Steve looks very worried.  
  


“Tony? Is Blaine okay?”  
  


Tony blinks in confusion. “Yeah, why wouldn’t he be?”  
  


Steve comes over while Jan bites her lip. Tony’s face feels kind of funny as Steve wraps his arms around Tony. Then Steve says, “Because you’re tearing up.”  
  


Tony’s eyes widen, and he realizes, oh, his face feels funny because his eyes are watery and his nose is scrunching up whenever he’s trying not to cry. Tony groans. “Oh god, I’m like those mom’s off those dysfunctional reality tv shows.”  
  


Steve laughs. “No, you’re just human, Tony.” He plants a kiss on his cheek and Tony hums in content.  
  


Near the two, Jan’s mock-retching noises are like a symphony.


	8. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine feels his mouth drop in surprise; they really liked him?

_“Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter.”_  Blaine finished, almost about to bow but then he thinks, uh, no, too dramatic. He settles for a wide, out of breath grin.

**  
**

The several pairs of eyes on him blink, and  then a sea of clapping and whoops happen. Blaine feels his mouth drop in surprise; they really liked him?

 

Jeff and Nick slap his back enthusiastically, and if Blaine wasn’t already familiar with Thor’s “friendly” backslaps, Blaine would have probably fallen over.

 

_WHACK._

 

All the boys jump at the sound of Wes’ gavel. “I suppose I don’t need to ask of those in favour for Blaine Anderson to join our group.” Wes nods at Blaine, a small smile on his face. “Congratulations. The rest of the Warbler’s meeting is cancelled in celebration; everyone go out and have fun. Blaine, we will discuss the initiation ceremony at a later date.” The Warblers grin wildly; usually the only day they have off from class is spent here rehearsing, so this was definitely a day to enjoy.

 

Blaine is herded into the hallway by Jeff and Nick. “There’s a coffee shop close to the school. Wanna come? If we go in our uniforms, the barista’s give us free biscottis and cookies.”

 

“School discount?” Blaine asks.

 

Jeff and Nick laugh. Jeff pats Blaine’s shoulder and says, “More like flirting discount.”

 

“Oh.” Blaine feels a bit dumb, but doesn’t protest when the blonde and brunette drag him away to the Harold Dorms to get their things.

 

“I just gotta grab my wallet. You guys should, too.” Nick says and dashes down the dorm hallway. Jeff rolls his eyes.

 

“Aw, I thought he was paying. Oh well.”

 

Blaine snickers. At Jeff’s amused expression, Blaine tries to regain composure. Awkwardly he says, “Um, I’ll be right back.”

 

Blaine unlocks his door and steps inside, assaulted by the bright, flashy posters of Josh. Josh is probably out in Lima, Ohio visiting his friend Sean or Sam or whatever his name is. He’s a fan boy, too (when Josh mentioned how they hitched a ride together to the San Diego Comic-Con, Blaine wasn’t surprised).

 

“Are you in need of something, Blaine?” JARVIS’ voice questions from his laptop. Blaine turns, shakes his head.

 

“Nah, just grabbing my wallet. Please forward any messages to my cell phone inbox.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

“Agh,” Blaine groans. “Don’t call me “sir”; you make me sound old like my Dad.”

 

JARVIS doesn’t answer. Ooh. He’s getting sassy(-ier). With a fond eye roll, Blaine grabs his wallet and messenger bag. He side steps to look into the bathroom, directly in line with the mirror. Should he add more gel in his hair? His singing had been a bit intense in choreography (he jumped up on the sofas for dramatic emphasis, of course).

 

_SMACK._  
  
Blaine startles, looking to his door. What the heck? That sounded painful. Cautiously, he goes to the door and opens it.  
  
Jeff slumps backward, eyes rolling. Blaine catches him before he hits the ground, and he settles him gently. When Blaine looks up, he sees a guy wearing form fitting leather, fists clad in leather gauntlets. Judging from the marks on Jeff’s neck, this guy was choking him.  
  
Blaine reacts.  
  
He doesn’t register the other dorm boys watching, doesn’t register Jeff coming back to consciousness, and doesn’t register Nick shouting his name in worry, fear, and a hint of awe.  
  
Blaine’s wallet smacks the side of the attacker’s head and they grunt, caught off guard. What? Did he think a prep boy wasn’t going to fight back? Blaine narrows his eyes, wrist swinging out and hitting the guy in the nose. He stumbles back, but straightens and is throwing a punch at Blaine. Blaine ducks and crouches, left leg kicking out and swinging to knock the guy over. Blaine stands up pulls his messenger bag off, throwing it away from himself.  
  
He hasn’t even broke into a sweat yet.  
  
The guy growls in anger, using his hand to arch his body and spring upwards. Blaine backs away as he swings another punch. Smirking, Blaine grabs his arm, pulls, turns, and smashes the guy into the wall, effectively pinning him. The guy groans in pain. Blaine glares.  
  
“Who the _hell_ are you and why did you attack my friend?”  
  
The guy snarls. Blaine shoves the guy again, making sure to apply pressure to his collar bone. The attacker squirm in pain, finally gasping, “I was sent here for Stark’s kid!”  
  
Blaine feels his eyes widen. “What?” he splutters. How did this guy…? Shit. Someone must have recognized him from the Hulk-out incident at the airport. Blaine curses.  
  
The guy squirms again and Blaine rolls his eyes. “ _Please_. I’ve been trained by the Avengers. Next time your boss sends out a lackey, try and remember that.” Blaine takes his right hand, and, aiming for the guy’s forehead, slams his hand against it.  
  
The attacker’s head hits the wall with a painful crack and he falls limply onto the floor when Blaine releases him. Blaine backs away, satisfied to see the guy is knocked out. He takes a deep breath, pinches the bridge of his nose, and makes a mental note to call his Dad. He’s going to freak.  
  
Then again, he didn’t have to call Dad right away. Might as well enjoy the rest of his day before anymore hell breaks loose. He turns, smiling in the direction he remembered Nick was standing. “So are we getting coffee or—”  
  
The other boys scramble away, Nick pushing past Blaine to grab Jeff and drag him away.   
  
Blaine slumps. “Oh.”  
  
Great. Now everyone is scared. Just what he needed.


	9. Meet Kurt Hummel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nah, it’s okay.” But it’s not. Not by a long shot.

Blaine knocks ten times before Nick opens his dorm door. Nick’s eyes are impossibly wide as he looks at Blaine. “Um, hi.” Blaine offers. He pulls a student card out of his pocket. “Uh, this was on the floor. I thought Jeff might need it.” Nick grabs it and he exhales deeply, because  _apparently_  he was holding his breath out of fear.  
  


Nick shuffles awkwardly. “Listen, Blaine,” he starts. Blaine shakes his head and steps away. He knows the deal.  
  


“Nah, it’s okay.” But it’s not. Not by a long shot. Blaine waves goodbye and walks off, not looking back to see Nick’s apologetic expression.  
  


***

Blaine is nursing a medium drip, head phones in his ears while he is being serenaded by a remix of Florence’s  _Kiss With a Fist._ He’s still twitchy from the fight from an hour ago, not to mention his dorm-mates reactions. Rumours are probably flying now.  
  


_You hit me once, I hit you back. You gave a kick, I gave a slap. You smashed a plate over my head—  
  
_

“Captain America headphones?” a voice says, laughter lacing the question. Blaine all but fumbles, iPod sliding out of his hand, medium drip sloshing onto his upper lip. He grabs for the napkin container, but one is already in his face, prompting Blaine to take it. He wipes at his mouth as the person settles in the chair in front of him.  
  


Blainestares. A little pathetically, he says, “Yuh—I mean, yes. He’s cool. You know. Vibranium-steel alloy shield and all.” Blaine has initiated foot in mouth syndrome. Greaaat.  
  


The boy in front of him smiles teasingly, but not cruelly. “You don’t give off a comic-book nerd vibe. If it weren’t for those ear buds, I would have never thought.”  
  


Blaine blinks, and remembers, oh yeah, this guy doesn’t know he  _lives_  with Captain America. “Uh,” He racks his brain for a proper response to that, because he can’t tell if the boy is flirting with him or being a dick. “I guess. I don’t really flaunt it.” God, he’s awful at this.  
  


The boy smiles warmly and suddenly his hand is held out. “Kurt Hummel.”  
  


Blaine grabs the boys— _Kurt’s_  hand, and he’s aware his own palm is warm from the coffee, and it clashes with Kurt’s chilled hand. It’s a bit windy outside but—“Do you have a name?” Kurt asks.  
  


And that’s when it hits Blaine that he’s been shaking Kurt’s hand and staring, completely blank and idiotic-like. “Blaine Anderson!” He blurts, hand reinforcing this with a faster shake.  
  


He’s glad he didn’t add the “Stark”.  
  


Kurt pulls his hand away and Blaine stares a little longing, but he manages to snap out of  _that_. “Well, Blaine  _Anderson_ , if I may: why are you at the Lima Bean? Pretty far for a prep boy like yourself.”  
  


Blaine’s not sure if the question is intrusive or merely a conversation starter. “How did you,” He stops, looks at his chest. His blazer is barely peeking through his jacket and scarf. Kurt shrugs, but he looks smug.  
  


“I’ve got an investigative eye, what can I say?”  
  


Blaine chuckles. “I see. To answer your question, I was supposed to meet my friends here.” Kurt looks like he’s going to ask why they didn’t show, so Blaine quickly says, “So, Kurt, you said “investigative”… are you a reporter?” His stomach churns at the idea; Kurt is good looking. He’d hate it if Kurt was one of the people in the know about the New York Hulk-Out incident #457 (but then again,  _who didn’t know_?)  
  


Kurt raises his brows. “Are you important?”  
  


Blaine shakes his head hurriedly. “No!” he splutters. “It’s, just, your  _word choice_!” Blaine chews his bottom lip and buries his face in his hands. This is what home-schooling does to you. It fails to prepare you for encounters with gorgeous guys, obviously.  
  


(Blaine can’t even bring himself to care how horrifically silly that sounds. It comforts him to think how Jan would giggle and agree with him.)  
  


Kurt laughs, breaking his thoughts. “I was joking, Blaine.” He stands from his chair and Blaine can’t stop himself from asking hurriedly, “Wait! I didn’t mean to offend you!”  
  


Kurt blinks owlishly before he’s laughing loudly. It’s high and dreamy and Blaine is sort of in awe right now because, suddenly, his brain is narrating his life like a  _rom-com_.  
  


And Blaine is cast as the idiot male. Damn. That means Kurt’s Jenifer Aniston, or maybe Amanda Seyfried—  
  


“Blaine,” Kurt takes a breath, trying to calm his laughter. His hand settles on his stomach, brushing past the large oak-coloured buttons of his blue jacket (designer? It looks straight off the runway… and Blaine would know. His Dad is more than willingly to fund Blaine’s unhealthy obsession with clothes.)  
  


“You’re simply too ador—” Kurt pauses, nose scrunching as he seems to have an internal debate. “ _Funny_  for words.” He says it so fondly that Blaine melts in his chair a bit. Just a bit.  
  


“I’m going to grab a coffee. Am I welcome at your table?”  
  


Blaine nods his head and grins widely; it’s possibly dopily but he’s trying no to dwell on it. He’s hoping his grin is endearing and not creepy, more than anything. It’s crucial moments like these that Blaine wishes he had his Dad’s skills in flirtation. “You’re most  _certainly_  welcome.” He adds a wink for good measure.  
  


This guy probably isn’t even gay and Blaine’s just  _throwing_  himself at him. God, what would his family say? (Okay, well, admittedly, most of them could probably care less.)  
  


But!  _But!  
  
_

Kurt is very,  _very_  still for a few seconds. To Blaine’s pleasant surprise, Kurt’s cheeks are suddenly dusted with a rosy pink, and Kurt visibly squirms in… embarrassment? Bashfulness? Blaine doesn’t know. He watches as Kurt turns on his heel, head turned up as if he’s unaffected. “I’ll be back!” Kurt declares rather jerkily.  
  


Blaine isn’t even going to lie. He feels  _so_  smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE KLAINE CONTINUESSSSSS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Gosh, this is so much fun!!


	10. Meet Barbra Streisand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine’s thumbs brush over the keys of his phone, and he tries to think of something he can text Jan that perfectly conveys “I am not going to do girl talk with you no matter how much you pry or try to make me giddy”.

When Blaine’s phone goes off the moment Kurt stalks off, he knows he’s under surveillance. He glares at cell but pulls it out of his coat pocket nonetheless.   
  
 _he’s cute looking. -JVD_  
  
Blaine rolls his eyes. Of course Jan is watching him. But from where? No, the better question was, didn’t he make his Dad promise no surveillance? This was _such_ a over-protective parent move.   
  
 _stop looking like something curled up beside you and died. -JVD_  
  
Blaine scowls deeper.  
  
 _ps. your dad doesn’t know i’m creeping on you. -JVD_  
  
Blaine’s thumbs brush over the keys of his phone, and he tries to think of something he can text Jan that perfectly conveys “I am not going to do girl talk with you no matter how much you pry or try to make me giddy”. Kurt comes back when Blaine’s halfway through formulating a response. Blaine promptly forgets his response and slides his phone back in his pocket.  
  
“Hello again.” he greets as Kurt slides into the seat across from Blaine. Kurt is smiling softly, setting down his coffee on the table. Blaine racks his head for a conversation starter, and he manages to think of the most obvious: “So what school do you go to?” 

  
“McKinely.” Kurt answers with pride. “I’m a Junior. You?” Blaine smiles a little bitterly; he would have been able to say he was a Junior as well, except, he missed a year of school because of… The Incident, and after that he was home-schooled. He goes for the easier answer.  
  
“I’m a Sophomore.”   
  
Kurt looks surprised for a moment but then he shakes his head. “I wouldn’t have thought. You give off a Senior vibe.” he explains. Blaine shrugs a little sheepishly.  
  
“Gee, I guess I’m old to you then.” Kurt shakes his head and chuckles. Blaine sips from his own coffee, eyes catching sight of his Captain America headphones. Does Kurt like superheroes?   
  
“Do you come here often?” Kurt asks.   
  
Blaine shakes his head. “No, I just transferred a few days ago.” And then he scared Nick and Jeff and half of his dorm away.   
  
“Dalton has dorms, right?” Kurt asks. Blaine nods his head and then Kurt grimaces. “Did you do this as a one-time visit?”  
  
Blaine’s heart swells a bit at the thought of Kurt caring if Blaine comes back. He’s positive Kurt is flirting with him… at least, he thinks Kurt is. “Nah, the coffee here is really nice.” He smiles slyly. “The view here is good, too.”  
  
Kurt chokes out a loud giggle, eyes wide and incredulous. “I can’t believe you just said that.” Instead of crawling in a hole and dying, Blaine offers another shrug. Kurt pats Blaine’s hand which was resting on the table, and Blaine is simultaneously soaring with happiness and annoyance that his coat pocket is freaking out with vibrations.   
  
“Are you in any clubs?” Blaine says as Kurt pulls his hand away. Apparently this was the right thing to ask, because Kurt lights up happily like a Christmas tree.   
  
“Glee Club. Also I used to be a cheerleader until Coach Sylvester wanted me to lead the team to Nationals with a Christina solo in a dress.” Blaine blinks. Kurt smirks. “And the school Newspaper. I’ve got my own little editorial page in it, and I usually rant about whatever I feel like, from Perez Hilton’s newest post to the occasional Avengers drama.”  
  
Woah Kurt is really cool—wait. Did Kurt say Avengers? “Avengers?” he says before he can stop himself. Kurt raises both brows and his smirk goes a little wider.   
  
“Yes. But I think you and I are on opposite ends of the super hero spectrum.” There’s a super hero spectrum? “Enough about me, as much as I love to talk about my aspirations and hobbies. You?”   
  
Blaine opens his mouth, then closes it. Repeats the same thing. He resembles a fish because he can’t think of anything that wouldn’t require a back-story with his “family” involved. He cautiously answers. “Singing. I actually just got accepted into my school’s Glee Club. The Warblers.” He adds, quietly, “And I’m a bit of a science dork.” Nothing beats creating drafts with his Dad or measuring the velocity of his Dad’s inventions.  
  
Kurt looks excited. “You sing? Sing something right now!”  
  
“What?” Blaine shouts unintentionally. The barista behind the counter stares at him, looking like she’s about to laugh. He wonders if she had been listening to their conversation. Probably. “Uh, I’m not that good.” His internal Dad voice taunts Blaine about female solos and musicals. And Rod Stewart. And disco. (Blaine thinks his music taste is stellar, but apparently his Dad disagrees. Loudly. And often.)  
  
Kurt pouts. “I’m sure you are. There’s no one here! Sing!”  
  
Blaine is saved from singing as the door to the Lima Bean opens, and a girl in a bright red coat with pin-straight hair struts in with purpose. “Kurt Hummel there you are!” she all but yells.   
  
Blaine is definitely amused by Kurt’s horrifed expression. Kurt turns in his seat quickly. “What, Rachel?” he hisses, making abortive hand gestures at her.  
  
Blaine takes his phone out to check his texts while Rachel starts rambling at Kurt about Sectionals, a fin (why a fin?), sunshine (no seriously, what?), and a guy named Shoe? Shuu? Blaine can’t even fathom how to spell that. 

 

_BLAINE ANDERSON IS HE HOLDING YOU HAND? -JVD  
  
_

_BLAINE! ANSWER! -JVD  
  
_

_GO TO THE WASHROOM TO CALL ME NOW! -JVD  
  
_

_IS HE FLIRTING WITH YOU? -JVD  
  
_

_OH MY GOSH HE IS! -JVD  
  
_

_ASK HIM ON A DATE! -JVD  
  
_

_BLAINE IS THAT HIS GIRLFRIEND? -JVD_

  
Blaine rolls his eyes.   
  
 _not sure, but probably not his gf. calm down, we’re just chatting._  
  
Blaine chews his bottom lip before texting:  
  
 _uh did the school call you guys by any chance?_  
  
“Rachel! Just! Can’t you see I’m busy?” Kurt snaps. Rachel stops talking and Blaine looks up from his phone. Rachel has a blank look on her face before it breaks into a stunning smile (which, if Blaine were being honest, looks a bit crazed).   
  
“Oh! _Oh!_ Are you on a date?” Blaine feels his face heat and he shakes his head just as Kurt slaps a hand to his own forehead. “I’m so sorry!” she says as she pulls up a chair from the table closest to them, the chair legs screeching against the floor.   
  
She places her purse on the floor, then her hands settle daintily on her lap as she sits down. “I’m Rachel Berry!” she introduces, award winning smile on her face. “I’m going to be on Broadway someday, so please take this moment to remember my face. It’ll be a great story for you and Kurt’s adoptive kids on how you met me.”   
  
Blaine is comforted by the fact that Kurt looks mortified.   
  
“I’m Blaine Anderson.” He smiles charmingly at her. Activate press-mode Blaine. “Nice to meet you, Rachel.” Rachel stares at him as if he’s a class dissection frog, eyes roaming to his face, neck, chest, and lower. Blaine is proud of how he doesn’t squirm.   
  
“Dalton.” she says, flatly. She stares at his chest again and her brown eyes widen considerably. “Is that a Warbler patch?” She gasps dramatically, arms encircling Kurt’s tightly and puling her to him. She whispers (quite loudly), “Are you fraternizing with the enemy?”  
  
Kurt groans. Blaine looks at his chest. He could’ve sworn his scarf covered more of his uniform. “Investigative eye?”  
  
Kurt nods while Rachel looks confused. “I told him about how I’m on the school newspaper.”  
  
“Really?” She smiles widely at Blaine. “Well, Kurt has a finesse for writing. In fact, last weeks article was simply amazing. It was called “Patriotic Propoganda”! It was based on the over-advertised, over-idolized, Captain Amer—”  
  
Kurt shoves his hand against Rachel’s mouth. “Aren’t you supposed to be meeting Finn today?” he tells Rachel, emphasizing his words carefully.   
  
Rachel shakes her head. “Finn has football try outs. He can’t afford to miss it.”   
  
What Rachel had been saying previously, dawns on Blaine immediately. “Kurt, you like superheroes? Uh, too?” he adds the last hastily.   
  
Kurt visibly cringes and Blaine wonders if Kurt’s embarrassed by this topic. Rachel opens her mouth, but snaps it shut as she eyes something on the table. Kurt glares at her. “Depends on the hero.” he says carefully.  
  
Rachel raises an eyebrow, but surprisingly, doesn’t say anything.   
  
And then Blaine’s phone is practically leaping out of his pocket with the vibrations, but suddenly it bursts out with a crooning _Papa don’t preach!_ Blaine scrambles and all but slams his phone against his ear, talk button already clicked.   
  
 _“Blaine Anderson-Stark. Are you on a date?”_  Blaine groans. Kurt raises a questioning brow and Rachel instantly looks nosy. _“Hush you. You and I both know I have the big guns in this department. Why wouldn’t you call your loving Father for advice? If we were in New York I’d say bring him over and take the entire fifth floor for your own personal devices, but then again, you’re in Ohio. Also, what’s this call from the Dean? Did you make out with an unsuspecting Freshman or something because it sounded pretty serious—”_  
  
Blaine promptly hangs up. He blushes deeply—he can feel it—as he scratches the back of his neck. “I-I’m sorry. I better go. I don’t want to delay the drive back too much. Um.” He stands, very aware of two sets of eyes on him. He looks to Kurt. “I would _really_ like to meet again.”  
  
Kurt looks taken aback, but he nods hurriedly. “Of course!” he says, and he grabs a napkin, and as if they’ve done this a milllion times before, Rachel hands Kurt a pen without him even looking up from the napkin. In a pretty, almost swirly scrawl, Kurt writes digits.   
  
Digits.  _Oh,_  his  _phone number_.   
  
Blaine can’t help the eager grin the graces his face when Kurt hands him the napkin. “Great!” He grabs his coffee and messenger bag, waving at the two (friends?). “It was awfully nice to meet you, Kurt. Rachel.”  
  
Kurt smiles softly. “You too, Blaine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who enjoy the Gleevengers-verse, the Tumblr Gleevengers tag is worth tracking; there are so many fabulous fics being made! It's amazing!


	11. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, honestly, Blaine should have seen this coming. After all, getting Kurt’s number was too perfect. This day had been too amazing. His day obviously needed to balance out.

The entire ride home from the coffee shop is filled with the enthusiastic cheering of Katy Perry ( _This Friday night…! Do it alllll again!_ ). Blaine’s palms hit his steering wheel in perfect beat and he’s hopelessly singing along.  
  
Kurt was gorgeous. Kurt was funny, Kurt was his age, Kurt had great fashion taste, and Blaine is just filled with the need to know everything about him. Not for the first time since leaving the coffee shop, Blaine wishes he went to the same school as Kurt.  
  
When he reaches Dalton, messenger bag cheerily swung over his shoulder and car keys swinging round and round his index finger, he daydreams of ridiculous scenarios of him and Kurt; Blaine serenading him with a group of Warbles, Blaine surprising Kurt at his locker, Blaine giving him a present made of gum wrappers on Christmas…  
  
By the time Blaine’s at his dormitory, he’s flushed with happiness. He unlocks his door, still humming the tunes of Katy, when he’s greeted with the sight of Josh.  
  
At his computer. AKA, JARVIS away from home.  
  
And, _honestly_ , Blaine should have seen this coming. After all, getting Kurt’s number was too perfect. This day had been to amazing. His day obviously needed to balance out.  
  
Blaine was never the lucky one.  
  
Josh was a comic-book fanatic. He waxed poetic on the weaponry and technology Supers had, he listened to cheesy fan songs of X-Men, he sewed Comic-Con costumes and designed props, and he swooned whenever he was within twenty-feet of Starktech.  
  
How Josh figured out Blaine’s password was “PerryDuranMachine”, Blaine would never know.  
  
“Oh my _God_.” Josh says, eyes wide as Blaine’s desktop background casually goes into slideshow mode. Pictures of Blaine stuck in Thor head locks, Blaine snuggling into Natasha, kid Blaine on Steve’s shoulders, Blaine being taught how to fire an arrow by Clint, Jan and Blaine playing dress up, Blaine and his Dad covered in paint, Blaine and Pepper making mock duck faces… and so, so many more pictures.  
  
Josh looks away from the candid photos to stare at Blaine in awe.  
  
Blaine grimaces. “Yeah.” He shuts the door behind him, carefully placing his bag on the floor and hanging his coat on Josh’s wall rack. Blaine’s really unsure of how he can get out of this one. So much for laying low.  
  
“ _This actually makes perfect sense I can’t believe it oh my God_!” Josh abruptly stand up from the desk chair. Blaine moves forward to pat him reassuringly (or, something, Blaine isn’t too sure how Josh would react to contact), but Josh backs away far enough that the back of his knees catch on his own bed, and he tumbles ungracefully onto it.  
  
Blaine feels that it’s necessary to point out that the sheets are _Spider Man_ sheets.  
  
Josh runs his hands through his hair multiple times, shaking his head. He looks so baffled, it’s endearing. “You’re... You’re Tony Stark’s son.” It’s not a question. No, it’s a fact. Josh isn’t stupid.  
  
“Yeah.” Blaine shifts awkwardly. “Look, Josh, I’m sorry but I had to keep this a secret.” Josh is silent, waiting for Blaine to... what is he waiting for, exactly? Blaine wraps his arms around himself. Suddenly he’s so vulnerable, so open and bare and it’s _the worst_. “If people knew I was his son, here in _Ohio_ of all places, I’d become a target. And that means everyone here in Dalton is a target, too. I can’t do that to the school. Especially after freaking out nearly everyone in our dormitory.”  
  
Josh shakes his head. “Nah Blaine. You protecting Jeff? Super cool.” Blaine opens his mouth to protest but Josh cuts him off, eyes narrowed. “Nuh-uh. Look, those guys will get over it. There’s been a hell of a lot weirder stunts in this school. Prep school for the rich and dazzling, you know?” At Blaine’s incredulous look, Josh adds, “And the scholarship dweebs. Like me.”  
  
Blaine shakes his head. “I wasn’t looking at you because of that. For all I know your the son of a CEO.” Josh looks like he’s about to laugh loudly, so Blaine hurries with his point. “I mean, what could possibly be weirder than a new kid beating up some assailant?”  
  
“One of the students here came from China. Three days later, some sketchy mob-like dudes cornered him, tied him up, and ran off with him. Ten minutes later the kid comes back, bloodied knuckles and all. The mobsters were in the school dumpsters.”  
  
Blaine makes a disbelieving noise. “Don’t make up stories to make me feel better, Josh!”  
  
Josh raises his hands up in defense. “I don’t lie about crazy Kung-Fu action. I tape it so I can point and laugh at it later.” And Blaine isn’t going to think about that sentence more than he wants to. Considering it’s Josh, he’s probably not being sarcastic. “So. Do you have powers?”  
  
“You’re insane.” Blaine deadpans. Blaine can’t wrap his head around the fact that Josh has simmered down since he first walked in. After all, Josh was excited to the point where he tripped and fell on his own bed. Cautiously, Blaine sits on the floor beside Josh’s bed, and he hates how his eyes are burning. “You’re not going to out me, are you?” he asks, barely a whisper.  
  
“Are we talking about your superhero family or your sexuality?” Blaine gives Josh a pale, horrified look. Josh shakes his head quickly. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, bro! I’m all for equality and stuff! Just, your wording, well,” Josh shrugs. Blaine’s forehead falls against the sheets, and he feels the slightest brush of Josh’s sleeve from the movement.  
  
“Now that you’ve said that, both. Josh, nobody can know about my family. Nobody. And as for… the other thing, I’m… not ready. Not after today.”  
  
Josh nods. “You’re secrets are safe with me, Blaine Anderson-Stark.” Josh paws at Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine looks up, face wet with relieved tears that he hadn’t even realized were falling. Josh rolls his eyes. “Come on up, Mr. I Can Beat Up Assasins But Can’t Handle A Bromantic Moment. We’re going to share each other’s company like manly men.”  
  
Confused, Blaine gets up and is ushered to ly beside Josh. Josh reaches for something under his pillow and Blaine, who would love to say he’s surprised by the object shoved in his face but really isn’t, raises a brow. “Captain America?”   
  
“Captain _Bearica_. Get it right.” Josh chides. Blaine hugs the bear to himself while Josh reaches for another teddy bear and, dear God, it’s a _Hulk_ bear.  
  
Blaine tries to keep a straight face but suddenly he’s laughing! It’s full of relief and glee, and Josh joins in with the briefest roll of his eyes. When they stop, the bears are settled between them and they stay like that. Blaine closes his eyes and thinks of home. He can’t help but weave Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Kurt and Josh into those happy memories.  
  


They’re thoughtfully silent for long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I had exams and I needed to study for those (I suck at math, you see). ANYWAY! I'm back, and that's what counts! I hope you guys are still reading, and I wanted to say thank you to all the people who have commented, left a kudos, or have even just stopped by to take a look! Thanks again!!! :D


End file.
